Metamorfosis
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Yukiatsu gagal bermetamorfosis, dan luka hatinya masih ada. Dia butuh penyembuh. Tak apalah jika dia tidak mengalami metamorfosis, asalkan lukanya tertutup. / future!canon - headcanon /


**Metamorfosis  
****Disclaimer**: Anohana © Mari Okada. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Matsuyuki Atsumu/Tsurumi Chiriko. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: future!canon.

_(Yukiatsu gagal bermetamorfosis, dan luka hatinya masih ada. Dia butuh penyembuh. Tak apalah jika dia tidak mengalami metamorfosis, asalkan lukanya tertutup.)_

* * *

Yukiatsu menemukan bayangan akan Menma di langit-langit rumahnya. Dia meringis, segera menutup matanya dengan lengan agar masa lalu tidak lagi muncul di depannya. Tidak, dia sudah merelakan banyak hal, dia tidak ingin kembali pada masa lalu, dia tidak ingin perjalanannya menempuh waktu sia-sia hanya karena dia mundur kembali untuk memunguti pecahan-pecahan masa lampau, dan hidup di ruang yang telah ditinggalkan dunia dan orang-orang.

Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka sendiri, karenanyalah, dia membuka mata lagi dan mengambil ponsel. Dia membuka kotak masuk pesan untuk menyambung percakapan dengan seseorang, agar dia bisa mengajak _dia_ untuk keluar barang sebentar.

Nama Tsuruko berada di deret paling atas.

Yang terjadi pada bagian dalam dirinya adalah di luar dugaan; dia diteriaki:

_Kau jahat. Kau jahat padanya._

Dia kembali mengaduh dan membiarkan pikirannya terlempar lagi ke waktu itu: Tsuruko dengan terus terang mengaku akan perasaan dia pada dirinya.

Ini lucu; dia belum tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk ini. Waktu itu pikirannya masih dipenuhi fragmen-fragmen berlabel Menma dan terlalu kacau untuk mengartikan, menganalisis, memperhitungkan langkah-langkah ke depan, soal pengakuan mendadak Tsuruko.

_Ya, aku jahat._

Dia mengakuinya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak jujur pada bagian lain hatinya yang sesungguhnya telah melihat semua kejahatannya sendiri?

Dia jahat. Dia tidak pernah mau melepaskan Tsuruko karena dia tahu hanya Tsuruko yang bisa membuatnya berdiri tegap ketika berjalan—dengan rivalitas mereka, persaingan dalam nilai, dan perebutan peringkat—dan mengesampingkan Menma sesaat. Dia egois dan hanya melihat Menma di belakang punggungnya sementara dia tahu di depan tubuhnya selalu ada Tsuruko yang selalu melihat ke arahnya.

Apalagi, sekarang dia tahu, Tsuruko menyukainya.

Mencintainya.

Dia adalah dunia Tsuruko.

Yukiatsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawakan orang bodoh yang sedang berbaring lurus di atas tempat tidur yang dingin dan cuma tahu bahwa malam sedang mengurungnya dalam kesepian dan kerinduan lagi: dirinya sendiri.

Dia paham dia jahat. Ya, dia mengakuinya. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak sebaik adjektiva-adjektiva yang sering dilontarkan kawan-kawan perempuan di kelasnya yang mengaku mengaguminya. Dia jahat.

Dia menjebak Tsuruko, dan dia sedang mencoba membunuh dirinya dengan memperlebar luka di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Dia menghabisi dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

* * *

Hari berikutnya dia lalui bersama Tsuruko lagi. Sekolah, belajar, membaca, mengejar nilai emas, dan sedikit bersaing.

Yukiatsu tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa berjalan dan berbicara dengan Tsuruko seperti biasa padahal tadi malam dia begitu merasa bersalah pada gadis itu—gadis yang sedang mencoba bermetamorfosa dengan memangkas rambutnya, namun dia tetaplah seekor ulat kepompong kecil yang tidak bisa keluar dari kurungan perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaannya untuk Yukiatsu.

Ya, Yukiatsu bisa membaca dan memahami itu.

Terutama setelah dia mencoba melihat dunia dari tempat Tsuruko berdiri, tidak melulu berada di posisi seorang Yukiatsu yang tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari Menma.

Lalu ... apa yang harus mulai dia lakukan untuk meluruskan ini semua?

* * *

Adalah sebuah senja yang temaram ketika Tsuruko berbelok di pertigaan tanpa diduga Yukiatsu, namun Yukiatsu sendiri tetap mengikutinya.

(Padahal dia bisa pulang dan melepaskan, namun—tidak. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Tsuruko sendiri apalagi ketika dia tahu bahwa Tsuruko selama ini menyimpan luka karena dirinya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi manusia brengsek yang egois karena hanya bisa memandang pada keping-keping kedaluwarsa yang berserakan di belakang tumitnya.)

Tsuruko menyinggahi _vending machine_, dan sekaleng minuman jeruk diambilnya. "Kukira kau akan segera pulang sendiri."

"Tidak."

Tsuruko diam saja. Seekor kupu-kupu menari di dekat telinganya, dan dia melirik. Dia mencoba menggapainya, tetapi kupu-kupu itu melengos pergi dengan kepak sayap yang begitu cepat.

(Dia memikirkan metamorfosanya yang gagal. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa terbang, sepertinya. Menurutnya.)

Yukiatsu melangkah memotong jarak, sampai pada posisi di mana dia mampu membaui aroma jeruk; baik dari kaleng di tangan Tsuruko maupun mulutnya.

Tsuruko tidak terlihat gentar ketika mendongak. Namun bukan Yukiatsu namanya jika dia tidak pernah belajar bagaimana cara membaca perasaan orang lewat bahasa mata. Mata Tsuruko berucap banyak hal yang ditahan Tsuruko di bibirnya. Matanya yang melebar ialah pertanda bahwa dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan Yukiatsu akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku sudah mulai berjalan ke masa depan dan mulai menganggap bahwa Menma adalah masa laluku; Menma adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kugapai?"

Tsuruko menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia memejamkan mata dan berhenti mendongak. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mulai akan memikirkan masa depan," dia mundur beberapa langkah, memisahkan diri. Dia menatap langit, matanya seolah membebaskan banyak hal—menjadi jendela tempat dia membiarkan perasaannya terbang melayang. Ada setitik bulir air mata di kedua ujung penglihatannya, namun dia mencoba mengelak dengan mendongak lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ..." Tsuruko menaikkan kacamatanya. Agak salah tingkah. "Karena—semua orang pun sudah berjalan ke depan. Anaru sudah jadi lebih baik—Jintan sekolah lagi, Poppo belajar ... dan kau juga sudah sembuh ... aku tidak mau tertinggal," dia menggeleng cepat sesaat.

Yukiatsu keras kepala. Dia melangkah maju lagi. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata perasaanmulah yang bisa membuatku maju? Kalau kau maju lebih jauh lagi, aku yang akan tertinggal."

Tsuruko mundur lagi. Yukiatsu maju. Tsuruko mundur. Tembok lantas menghentikan semuanya. Kaleng minuman Tsuruko jatuh dan sepatu kanannya basah ditumpahi cairan asam-manis. Warna oranyenya menodai sedikit bagian kaus kakinya.

Tangan Yukiatsu ada di atas kepala Tsuruko. "Aku serius."

"Lalu kaumau aku melakukan apa?" balas Tsuruko, sedikit nada membentak disisipkan. "Aku tidak mau selamanya menjadi orang yang menyedihkan dan kauberi harapan palsu—"

Ujung jari Yukiatsu menyentuh ujung rambut Tsuruko yang menggantung bebas di sekitar lehernya, "Aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu yang panjang."

Tsuruko menunduk.

"Aku ingin menyaksikannya tumbuh panjang lagi."

Kepala Yukiatsu merendah turun dan berhenti di tinggi yang sejajar dengan kepala Tsuruko, hanya agar bibir mereka bisa bertemu dengan posisi sempurna. Dia tidak ragu untuk memejamkan mata karena dia tahu Tsuruko tidak akan melarikan diri. Dia berani bertaruh pada dirinya bahwa Tsuruko bahkan tidak akan berani mendorong dadanya barang satu kali karena dia tahu; gadis itu pasti menerimanya. Menyukainya. Menikmatinya. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan turun matahari di ufuk barat, dan ternyata matahari selesai dengan tugasnya lebih dahulu daripada ciuman Yukiatsu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, karena tempatmu adalah di sampingku."

Tsuruko menutup bibirnya dengan salah satu lengan. Wajahnya semerah darah. Alisnya menukik tajam. Kepalan tangannya erat sekali dan berposisi seakan hendak meninju perut Yukiatsu. "Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh dan menganggapku sebagai pelarian dari—"

"Aku punya luka, Tsuruko."

Tsuruko belum berhenti dari posisinya yang seolah ingin memberontak.

"Dan kau juga punya."

Tsuruko menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Lukaku hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan, dan aku adalah obat untuk lukamu. Kurasa si pemegang peringkat empat di kelas tidak akan perlu penjelasan lebih tentang ini semua, 'kan?"

Tetes air mata jatuh dan beberapa bulir membasahi sepatu Yukiatsu.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis karena apa yang kaudengar sama dengan yang kaumau," tangan Yukiatsu menggamit tangan Tsuruko, dan membimbingnya pulang.

Jalan pulang semakin menggelap, namun lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala, dan Yukiatsu tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi menjahit lukanya sendiri. Luka itu, dia bertaruh, pasti akan tetap ada, jahitannya pun akan tetap berbekas, tetapi dia hanya perlu mengindahkan bagian hatinya yang lain agar luka itu tak selalu terlihat olehnya. Agar dia menikmati keindahan itu untuk berangkat dari masa lalu, untuk melangkah keluar dari cangkang yang selama ini merongrongnya.

Keindahan untuknya adalah seorang yang berambut pendek, berkacamata, dan punya cinta sejati di hatinya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: dem it's so cheeezyyyyyyyy orz


End file.
